1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the testing of tracking equipment used in missiles, or targets. More particularly, the present invention relates to the testing of a missile or target's time-space-position information unit using multiple hardware configurations and a computer software program developed for the information unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Joint Advanced Missile Instrumentation (JAMI) Time-Space-Position Information (TSPI) Unit (JTU) is a relatively small, high dynamic, airborne component that provides Global Positioning System (GPS) and Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU) measurements that are processed on the ground for the tracking of missiles and targets. The JTU consists of five primary internal components (1) an internal GPS sensor; (2) an Inertial Measurement Unit; (3) a Data Acquisition System; (4) a Digital Interface processor; and (5) a Power System.
The internal GPS sensor accepts external RF antenna input that may or may not (depending upon the platform) be conditioned by an external filter/limiter/amplifier. The GPS sensor can monitor and time tag three external event discrete items for incorporation into its outer data stream. The Inertial Measurement Unit generates signals from internal tri-axially mounted accelerometers and rate sensors which are combined with burst-mode GPS/Event data and formatted for output by an internal processor.
The JTU Data Acquisition System outputs a data stream formatted for telemetry transmission via a serial port. This data is sent to the external missile telemetry system for transmittal to a JAMI TSPI Ground Unit. The Digital Interface processor functions as an internal communications controller hub. The processor formats GPS serial port programming data before forwarding it to the GPS sensor. The processor merges GPS/Event data with IMU data, monitors mode selection inputs, and converts output data to a selected format (RS-232, RS-422, or parallel) for inclusion in the data stream.
The power system operates over a voltage range from +24 to +32 volts DC consuming less than 5 watts of power. The JTU filters this external power and feeds internal DC/DC converters which power the GPS sensor; Inertial Measurement Unit; Data Acquisition System; and Digital Interface processor within the JTU.
There is currently no testing device available to the military to test the Joint Advanced Missile Instrumentation Time-Space-Position Information Unit. There is, however, a need for a testing device to insure that the JTU is providing accurate and reliable information when it is being used to test the performance of a missile or other projectile during flight.